Shoulder To Lean On
by TwistedAngel101
Summary: Missing scenes/post 8.02 "Hostile Takeover." Sequel to, "Waiting For Dawn." **DuCaine & SPOILERS!**
1. The Here And Now

**Disclaimer:** They're not mine, don't sue.

**A/N 1: **Hey everybody, sorry for the long wait. Things have been really busy with finals in the next few days, so I haven't had as much time to write, plus I scrapped my original plan for this story and re-wrote it. Anyway, this is a (for the most part) post-episode fic set after 8.02 aka "Hostile Takeover." It's also the third fic for my "What's Left To Loose" series -all spelling/grammar errors are my own.

Enjoy . . .

_

* * *

_A light breeze blew off the water, the waves breaking gently beneath the restaurant's dock, while soft music played and offered an oasis (of sorts) to its patrons. Leaning against the rail, Natalia took a moment to evaluate the day. Thankful, that as crazy as things may have gotten –everything had worked out. Her brown eyes shifted to the team's newest member, or rather, it's returning member and stated quietly.

"You know, you held up pretty well today."

Jesse glanced over at the DNA tech, his own thoughts wondering over the day and shrugged. "I wasn't the only one." He sighed, his dark eyes shifting as Calleigh approached.

"Danielle's stable, she's gonna make it." The blond replied happily, her slender fingers already reaching for her martini glass. "So we can all swing by the hospital on the way home from here."

"That, is very good news," Nat agreed. The two women sharing a soft smile of relief; then clinked their glasses together. Jesse smiled as well, still shocked that he was actually back in Miami, let alone with the same people –or at least some of them. So much so, that he missed Horatio slipping in beside him.

"I think you forgot something," H whispered. Silently watching as Jesse picked up his old badge and added, "Why don't you replace it with this?" The LA detective smiled, taking the newer badge that Horatio held out. "Welcome back, CSI Cardoza."

From behind them, Calleigh watched the exchange, not in the least surprised by Horatio's actions. Even if Jesse wasn't 'official' yet, he had more than proven himself that morning. What _did_ surprise her however, was Horatio offering to buy another round, as it was something he hadn't done since Speedle's death. Specifically, let loose and relax with his team. Ryan though, unaware of it, cut in only seconds later.

"Sorry H, but the new guy buys the next round."

Jesse chuckled, reminding Calleigh of the first day she'd met him and fired back. "Hey, technically I was here way before you, but I'll buy." His gaze flicked over to Horatio, "What'll you have?" The team watched anxiously, curious as to what the Lieutenant would order –except maybe Calleigh.

The redhead gave a soft chuckle, scanning over his team's faces and landing on the blonde. A second later, his blue eyes flicked back to Jesse and replied, "A club soda." The soft chorus of groans caused Horatio's eyes to twinkle in amusement, even as Frank and Natalia tried to talk him into it. "_Somebody_ has to drive," he replied. His blue eyes tagging Calleigh's and returning her ghost of a smile.

"Well I would, but I'm not tall enough to reach the pedals." Ryan retorted, causing the others to erupt into a gentle fit laughter.

MIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMI

"Enjoyin' the show?" Calleigh quipped, softly slipping onto a cushion beside Horatio. The redhead chuckled softly, following her gaze to Ryan and Jesse, who -even after almost an hour- were still trading barbs.

"Partly," H replied, "Remind you of anyone?"

Knowingly, the blonde rewarded him with a bright smile, her thoughts drifting automatically to Speed and Eric. "And then some, maybe we shouldn't go visit Danielle today."

Horatio nodded, his blue eyes never leaving hers, "I'll take the boys; you look after Frank and Natalia?" Cal sighed, her smile softening and retorted,

"You seem awful confident I'm safe to drive."

"I'm positive, Sweetheart." His gaze flicked down to the glass in her hand, "Unlike the others, you traded the second round for water."

Caught, Calleigh ducked her head, then gracefully rose to her feet and went to collect her co-workers. "Okay, party's over people. Frank, Nat, you're with me; Ryan and Jesse you get Horatio."

Despite some initial protests, the elder two CSI's managed to get the others outside and into their respective Hummers. Parting with a final nod, they moved out towards the main road.

MIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMI

Candlelight flickered around the room, casting shadows along the walls and creating a sense of tranquility. A feeling Calleigh relished, openly loosing herself in and was only drawn out of by Horatio.

"Should I go?"

The blonde sighed, glancing across the room at her former lover, "No, 'course not." She paused, a light sparkle appearing in her eyes and added. "I mean, unless Rick followed you –he's already on my ass. No reason to give him more ammo."

Chuckling, Horatio crossed the living room, taking a seat beside her on the couch. "You know me better than that," he answered. In response, Calleigh snuggled in closer to him, resting her head against his chest and allowed her eyes to drift closed. "You ok?" he whispered, allowing his fingers to trail along her bare arm.

"Hmm . . . tired, worried, guilty –take your pick." She inhaled sharply, lifting her head to meet his eyes. "My emotions are just . . . _I don't know_. If something had happened to you today, I think I would've lost it."

"Hey, we've been through worse," he reasoned gently. "We both know that, so what's really bothering you?"

Calleigh exhaled, easily lacing the fingers of her left hand with his, and squeezed. "IAB, _I guess_. Every time they've shown up in the past, it never ends well; moreover Rick isn't the kinda guy to wait around –I just wish he'd get it over with."

"If wasn't for Eric, I'm sure he would've." H answered, to which, the blonde nodded numbly, knowing he was right and that Rick had been forced to wait. "You two haven't spoken since the shooting?"

"No. The lawyers have advised against it," Cal replied. "Not that I'd know what to say."

A brief silence drifted between them, during which time Horatio let go of her hand, moving his to cup her cheek and caressed the soft skin. "Second thoughts?" he asked. Within seconds, green pierced into blue –clarity showing for the first time that night.

"Not about this," she stated. Swiftly closing the distance between them and captured his lips. Almost immediately, the kiss deepened, the couple having been without for far too long and Calleigh moaned. Meanwhile, Horatio's fingers tunneled into her hair, urging her body against his own and sighed as she relaxed against him.

"Cal, Sweetheart," he muttered. Feeling her fingers begin to stray, specifically beginning to pull at his shirt buttons, "No." He removed his hands from her hair, easing her back and rested his forehead against hers.

The couple panted, both their minds clearing and Calleigh whimpered. "_I'm sorry_ . . . I know now isn't . . ."

"Shh," he soothed, pulling back to meet her eyes –which were shimmering with tears. "You've been through a lot, _we all have_; it's nothing to apologize for." The blonde nodded, a lone tear making it's way down her cheek, which Horatio wiped away with his thumb.

Taking a shaky breath, the blonde spoke, her voice soft and cracking slightly. "Stay with me . . . _please_?" H sighed, placing a kiss to her temple, knowing he couldn't (or rather wouldn't) deny her and replied.

"I'll grab my bag, you go change."

_TBC . . ._

* * *

**A/N 2:** There's chapter one my readers, it might be a few days before chapter two is up, as I _really_ should've been working on my speech/paper for my Oral Commuication class . . . but this wanted to be written first. And as a result, I'll probably be up all night (trying to finish said speech in time.) Until then, be nice and leave me a review -as they are my crack, lol. :)


	2. Truths

**Disclaimer: **Once again, not mine people.

**A/N 1: **Hey everybody, so sorry for the wait -blame it on the muse. Like with the first chapter, I started out with one idea for this, then the muse took off and came back with something different. So, between class (and trying to reach a happy medium between ideas) it took me a little longer to type up/finish. That said, due to the new idea, this one will have yet another chapter (hopefully it won't take me as long to post) so keep a look out for it.

* * *

Entering her bedroom, Calleigh sighed and began to strip. Quickly trading her work wear for a soft forest green tank and matching pj pants. Exhaling, the blonde grabbed a hair band, easily weaving the silky mass into a braid then left room.

"_Comfy_?" he asked, his tone gentle; intimate.

Cal hummed softly, making her way towards him with a slight shrug. "Much as I can be I suppose, changin' my clothes doesn't change my emotional state." Horatio sighed, reaching over and rubbed her arms. "What?" she questioned, noticing a slight sparkle in his eyes.

"Not the color I was expecting," he answered, swiftly reaching over to pin a lock of hair behind her ear.

"If you're that set on it," she drawled with a knowing smirk, "I can always change."

In response Horatio chuckled –the sound low and warm. "Another night sweetheart," he answered, his blue eyes full of promise then placed a soft kiss to her lips. "I'll see you in the morning,"

"Horatio," she chided quietly, "When I said _with me_ –I meant it." He hummed softly and scanned her eyes, her nickname leaving his lips in a warning tone. The blonde merely sighed, effectively cutting him off, "You know that's not what I'm asking."

For several moments the couple stood, staring each other down, Horatio finally relenting and loosening his hold on her. Calleigh smiled triumphantly, leaning in to place a soft peck against his lips. With a final glance, the ballistics expert stepped back, quickly moving to blow out the candles –while Horatio went to change.

MIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMI

The bedroom was dark, the only light coming from the bedside clock -an almost eerie shade of ice blue- which reflected the early hour . . . 4:10AM. Calleigh sighed contently, her head once again resting against Horatio's chest. "I've missed this."

H hummed, quickly placing a kiss to the top of her head. "Bring back any memories?"

"Our first overnighter," she answered; gently shifting to meet his eyes. "I still don't get what drove you to me –I barely knew Ray." She sighed, her speech halting as she felt him shift, her body of its own accord following suit and landing on her back.

"You never judged," he answered. "Despite everyone else thinking he was a lost cause . . . that he was dragging me down with him." Horatio paused, briefly tagging her gaze. "I couldn't face Yelina and Ray, couldn't comfort them –not when I was so conflicted." He sighed, pausing again to caress her cheek and simply relished in their emotional closeness. "Little did I know, huh?"

The blonde exhaled sharply, her own mind drifting back, "The one good thing to come of their drinkin' . . . high tolerance level, to never take _anything_ at face value." She nuzzled her face against his palm, adding, "It wasn't hard to spot it in you; I wasn't high on the Brass's radar then . . . _Hell_, you were one of the few who'd openly welcomed me." Cal paused, once again tagging his eyes, "After three years, it seemed like the right thing to do."

Horatio gave her a ghost of a smile, his voice soft but honest. "I don't think I could've made it through the service without you."

****Flashback****

_The Miami sun was high, with a soft breeze descending its way through a lush cemetery. Within it, a medium sized group stood gathered, some in uniform, some not –Yelina Salias at the forefront. Her dark brown eyes were red-rimmed, her mind practically numb, still trying to process the death of her husband and remain strong for their son. She sniffed, feeling Ray Jr. shift in her lap and automatically tightened her grip on her brother in-law's hand._

_At the sound of gunfire, Horatio watched Yelina jump, as if the shots were penetrating her very soul and returned the squeeze. "Let's go," he whispered a while later. Knowing she was nearing her breaking point and would be better off at home. Once he got her to the limo, he left them in the care of her parents –knowing at least one of them should be at the wake._

"_Horatio, we're so sorry for your loss; give Yelina our best will you?"_

_The redhead turned, the past hour of condolences having become a blur and smiled tiredly to his boss. "I'll do that, thank you Megan." His eyes met her husband's, whom he believed was named Shawn and nodded. Next up was Calleigh, whom he willingly opened his arms to and enveloped in a warm hug._

"_How you holdin' up?" she asked, her emerald eyes truly concerned. An emotion he welcomed, having seen enough pity for two lifetimes that day._

"_I'm . . . I'm ok," H replied, his voice surprisingly strong. His lips quirked, forming a ghost of his true smile and squeezed her forearm. "Thank you, for being here . . . I heard about the causeway shooting."_

_Calleigh nodded, gracing him with her trademark smile. "Yeah, it'll probably be a late night . . . Megan's already breathin' down my neck, but I wanted to come." She glanced over to her right, easily spotting more mourners approaching and gracefully slipped away. Horatio's blue eyes subtly following until she stepped out of sight._

_Several hours later Horatio found himself outside the blonde's apartment –not entirely sure how or why. "Hey," he greeted, his eyes meeting hers as she opened the door._

"_Horatio, hi," Cal replied with a warm smile._

"_I hope I'm not interrupting . . ." he stated, motioning at her current state of casual dress. Though just by looking, he didn't think she'd been asleep. Thankfully, at least in his mind, she nodded no and moved aside to allow him entry. _

_The next thing either remembered . . . they were lying in bed together. Horatio having just bared his fears, or rather doubts concerning his late brother. Feeling like for the first time, he didn't have to hide his feelings and that Calleigh truly understood. The blonde however, remained mum on her own past, not ready to reveal it just yet and put all her focus into him. The pair eventually drifting off to sleep in the wee hours of morning (both fully clothed) and basking in their new found emotional bond._

****End Flashback****

"I don't even remember how we ended up there," Calleigh mused, realization hitting her almost immediately and quickly amended, "_Here_." She chuckled softly, her emerald eyes twinkling and met his gaze. "Do you?"

He smiled before tracing her cheekbone. "That stubborn hospitality streak of yours, you wouldn't let me leave."

"_It was after midnight."_ She retorted, her memory snapping back and added. "What kinda person would I have been to let you drive home? Far as sharin' a bed . . . I just didn't want you sneakin' out while I was sleeping. At least not in the condition you were in."

"And I thank you for that, Sweetheart."

The blonde gave a ghost of a smile, her voice introspective, "You were the first you know –that didn't expect anything." Her gaze shifted downward as she continued, "That's something I've always been thankful for. That our relationship . . . even back then . . . was never so baseless as to rely on the physical."

_TBC . . ._

* * *

**A/N 2: **You guys know the drill. :)

*Hope everybody has a safe and happy Halloween (consider this my 'treat' to you. ;) )


	3. Past Deeds And Future Unknowns

**Disclaimer:** _Not Mine._

**A/N 1: **Hey everyone, I'm so _so_ sorry for the long wait on this chapter. School has really been kicking my butt this semester and thus I haven't had much time to write. Due to that fact, my muse decided to take off on me for about a month and writer's block quickly set in -despite knowing where I wanted to go with this fic. So sadly, this fic has been sitting half finished on my laptop for about a month . . . Anyway, I'll let you get to reading and I hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

Following her confession, the pair drifted into a comfortable silence. Horatio eventually placing a soft kiss to her temple and coaxing her eyes back up to meet his. "I'm fine," she stated, noting the sympathy in his gaze and added. "It's in the past; if anything those experiences have just made me stronger."

"All of them?" the redhead questioned, clarifying at her curious look, "Our second go around."

Calleigh gave a soft smirk, her mind as always quickly falling into sync with his and reached up to caress his cheek. "Horatio, you've _never_ forced me into anything I didn't already want, or at least been willing to do."

****Flashback****

_Lightning flashed and split the sky, while heavy sheets of rain doused the ground and thunder rumbled low in the distance. For one man, the storm seemed almost cosmically linked to his emotions, his day having been in a word –Hell. Not because of __**what**__ had occurred -as many would assume- but strictly __**why**__._

'_He didn't deserve this . . . I should've been more vigilant, I should've been checking up on him . . . it's my fault,' Horatio silently berated. Somehow managing, despite the chaos in his mind, to recognize his front door clicking shut and all that entailed –i.e. that he wasn't alone._

"_If you're tryin' to worry me, you've more than succeeded," Calleigh stated. Easily slipping out of her raincoat and moving towards him._

_His surprise at finding her there evident when he spoke, "Cal, what are you . . ."_

"_I've been calling for the past hour," she answered. "We got worried when you left the wake early. Needless to say, I volunteered to come check on you." Horatio gave a ghost of a smile, softly pinning a lock of wet hair behind her ear._

"_After stopping at home to change," he replied. Noting the black cotton dress she wore, complete with quarter length sleeves, had not been what she'd had on earlier._

_The ballistics expert smiled back, a slight teasing edge to her tone. "Well, let's just say a white shirt and rain don't really mix . . . besides, I thought you might pick up by then."_

_A brief silence followed her words, only broken by the sounds of the storm and ending after a lightning flash illuminated Horatio's face. Calleigh's green eyes shimmered, their worry deepening –having not seen him so grave since his brother's passing. With a soft touch to her lower back, the redhead led her to his couch and sat down beside her._

"_You shouldn't have driven all this way." H stated softly, his genuine concern for her not overshadowed by guilt and grief. A fact she didn't let pass without notice, swiftly reaching over to squeeze his arm._

"_I'm fine," he replied._

_Calleigh sighed, his name having barely passed her lips before he interrupted her. She took a moment then tried again, her voice gentle but firm. "And I'm not buyin' the company line –I've known you too long." The blonde paused, adding as she met his gaze, "It wasn't your fault."_

"_**Calleigh**__,"_

"_No, Horatio. It was an accident . . . as terrible and senseless as it was . . . but it wasn't your fault." Her breath hitched, a shiver of unease going through her; watching silently as he rose to his feet. Horatio meanwhile rounded the couch and took up his prior position by the back door._

_Tension hung heavy in the air, its presence as volatile as the storm raging outside. Yet again, it was Calleigh who broke the silence, quietly making her way to his side and placing a gentle hand to his shoulder. His response little more than a flinch, which left the blonde feeling both hurt and slightly betrayed._

"_Go home Cal," he whispered, his voice low and tinged with emotion._

"_No." She replied firmly, taken aback when he spun to face her, blue piercing into green and leaving her trembling. "I won't leave you." Less than a breath later she whimpered, Horatio's mouth crashing onto hers and splintering her already frayed nerves. A soft groan escaping as the back of her legs met his kitchen table. Horatio easily managing to clear the surface, of what few items there were, with one swipe of his left hand –the other remaining tunneled in her hair._

_Dazed, grief quickly giving way to need, Horatio eased his lips from hers and began a warm trail down her neck. The act rewarded, as Calleigh began to tug and twist at his shirt buttons, her slender fingers managing the task in seconds and quickly sliding their way beneath his undershirt. It was then, at the first touch of skin on skin that Horatio snapped. His fingers clinching at her waist, lifting her onto table top and pinning her body flat against the glass._

_For several minutes the pair just explored one another. For Horatio, this meant largely by mouth, lips tracing at the v-neck of her dress . . . while a lone hand slid along her outer thigh. Calleigh however, merely slid her arms around him, her nails clawing teasingly at his back and allowing his touch to override her senses. Soon enough though, the haze of passion ebbed, Horatio's rational mind returning and realizing just what he was doing –as well as with whom._

"_Sweetheart, look at me," he whispered._

_The blonde shook her head, not even bothering to open her eyes, her mind still too clouded and not able to process coherent thought. In response, Horatio slid his hands beneath her back, pulling her up into a sitting position and placed a single kiss to her temple._

_Without words, she already knew what he was asking; offering. But she nodded yes all the same, not willing to leave him now. Not when she had a chance to ease his pain -as well as her own. "Horatio," she breathed. Her emerald eyes opening as he caressed her cheek and granted him a half-smile._

_Seeing the clarity he wanted, Horatio captured her lips again; thrown slightly off balance as she managed to wrap a leg around his waist. Instinctively, his free hand cupped her other thigh and helped her to finish the circle around his waist._

_Calleigh chuckled, the sound low and full of lust. Her breath hot against his ear, "I told you, I'm not gonna leave you." She paused, placing a light trail of kisses along his neck. "Let's go to bed."_

_The next few hours passed in a blur, leaving the pair both drained and deliciously sore. Their desired goal, peaceful slumber, coming easy to Calleigh, Horatio on the other hand lay awake and haunted by nightmares. He sighed, his blue eyes drifting slowly over her and pausing on her neck. Ashamed of the marks he'd placed there, even as they lay half hidden by her hair –their coupling having been rough; almost carnal._

"_Nightmares?" Calleigh whispered, surprised by how quickly his eyes met hers, "You don't look like you've slept at all." Horatio however didn't answer and merely leaned over to kiss her gently. _

****End of Flashback****

Horatio sighed, covering the hand she had on his cheek, their fingers lacing together and placed a gentle kiss to her knuckles. Their second coupling that night -unlike the first- had been slow and gentle. The act a deliberate choice by the redhead . . . wanting make up for his 'brutal treatment' the first time. An act Calleigh, while thankful for, had later told him was unnecessary –her view of him unchanged, despite his 'rougher side.'

"You never answered me," she stated. "What else was keepin' you up that night?"

"Does it really matter now?" H answered.

Before the blonde could answer, the tell-tale ring of her cell phone split the quiet. She sighed, moving out from beneath him and quickly grabbed it from her nightstand –her tone all business.

"Duquesne," for a moment she went stiff, Horatio quickly realizing why as she spoke again. "Its 4:45 in the mornin' Rick, what do you think?" Cal sighed, listening to Rick for a few more seconds and replied, "I'll be there . . . . I'm well aware of that Rick. _Of course you are_ -I'll see you Monday."

H exhaled sharply, almost positive of what had occurred during the call and wrapped a comforting arm around her waist. "You ok?"

The ballistics expert nodded, glancing over her shoulder at him, "He'll be interviewing us Monday, after that it's up to the board."

"You're gonna be cleared, it was a good shooting." Horatio answered, quickly placing a soft kiss to her neck.

"I hope so," she whispered quietly.

~Fin~

* * *

**A/N 2: **Love/Hate? Please let me know!

Once again, so sorry for the wait guys (I know it drives me nuts when I'm really into a fic and that happens) but I really had no say in the matter. :( That said, this the last chapter for this fic, though I do plan on adding more fics to the series . . . when that'll be though I'm not gonna say. I'm hoping my muse will stick around and let me get back to writing soon, but until classes are done (in about 2 weeks) I'm not totally sure what she'll do. So if you can, please bear with me, I might take a break and do a few songfics but I WILL be coming back to this series. :)


End file.
